Monthly New September 2018
It's October! Time to get spoopy! Wiki News *The Tatsu Rebllion has kicked off! And I promise you fine Wikians that these violent despots won't get the better of our brave and loyal soldiers. To arms! Protect order and the good Discord bot Tatsu! Worldnews *And we’re back at with another day in the simulation everyone, here is your monthly installment of Skully’s News Corner. I’ve tried to limit the number of America stories here cause I’ll go into shock if this continues. *To avoid news of America, I turned to the best place possible and that was south of the border. Recently an entire Mexican police force in the popular resort city of Acapulco on suspicion that the force has been influenced and infiltrated by Mexican drug gangs. The popular resort city that houses 800,000 was once one of the most prolific and scenic cities in the country till escalating drug violence led to a crisis. As a result, the military was called in and disarmed the entire force who are now subject to background checks and the two commanders are now pressed with charges of murder. *Don’t worry, I’ll avoid America for a couple more stories, which is a good transition into the way of Russia. Where the most fierce and prominent of all of Putin’s critics, Alexey Navalny, was arrested again after being released from prison. Not even joking here, Mr. Navalny stepped out of his Moscow detention center was met by police, taken to the station and then court where he was sentenced to an additional 20 days in prison. The reason being the protests that continued to take place under his organization to protest the increase pension age of Russia, which exceeds the life expectancy of the average Russian citizen. *Now, we get to avoid America by going to Africa, where the small African nation of Zambia has recently defaulted on its loans to China. In turn for their defaults, China has seized the national power company of the country in addition to numerous other assets like the country’s TV and news radio channels. This has alarmed Zambians who have learned the true gravity of their situation and their high levels of debt to the People’s Republic and fear that further concessions may have to be given. The IMF and US reiterates its plea to other developing nations to not be too reliant on the Chinese government, lest they find themselves in a situation similar to the one in Zambia. *Brett Kavanaugh was met with hearings recently due to the recent accusations of sexual abuse and violence that he committed previously. In a string of accusers stepping forward and delivering their stories, Brett later took the stand and had difficulty maintaining his composure. Beginning to crack under pressure as the interview continued leaving many questioning his ability to serve the post and government. President Trump doubled down on his nomination and attacked the accuser of the Mr. Kavanaugh. Popculture *Starting off with the big movie releases this month. We got The Predator which is basically the original Predator movie, but in the suburbs. The Nun about the origins of the titular spirit from The Conjuring 2. Small Foot, a children's animated movie about a yeti trying to find a human to prove his tales. And Night School a comedy film about people having to go to night school. They all suck. Except for The House With a Clock in Its Walls, which is a pretty good children's movie or so I've heard. We also got some trailers from Captain Marvel, Bumblebee, and Dark Phoenix. All three I have little hope for. *Meanwhile in the world of vidja games, Isabelle from Animal Crossing got announced as one of the new playable characters for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate along with a new Animal Crossing game which will get released next year for the Switch. Staying on the topic of fighting games Yusuke Urameshi and Younger Toguro from Yu Yu Hakusho and Yugi Mutou from Yu-Gi-Oh! have been announced for the upcoming Shonen Jump fighting game Jump Force. As for big releases we got Marvel's Spider-Man for the PS4, Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age for PS4 and the PC, Shadow of the Tomb Raider and Life is Strange 2 for PS4, Xbone, and PC, and lastly Telltale's The Walking Dead: The Final Season and Valkyria Chronicles 4 for Xbone, Switch, and PC. *It has been announced that New Super Mario Bros. U gets a port to the Switch next year called New Super Mario Bros. U Delux. Now you might be wondering why I didn't mention it with the other video games. Two words my friend, Power Crown. During the Direct for NSMBUD they showed the character Toadette picking up a new power-up called the Power Crown witch transformed her in a copy of Peach called Peachette and the internet ran with this, putting Power Crown on all sorts of characters, Rule 63'ing them into being bangeble princess versions of themselves, including Bowser who was the most popular and got dubbed Bowsette (it should be Peacher, but whatever), making this the meme of September 2018, just beating Bongo Cat. *Staying on the topics of video games Telltale know for their episodic video games such as The Walking Dead, Minecraft Storymode, and Tales from the Borderlands is closing its doors as their last investor has pulled their funding and they are no longer being able to support themselves. Telltale hasn't yet officially commented on their planned projects, The Wolf Among Us: Season 2, Game of Thrones: Season 2, and Stranger Things, but laid-off employees have said that these projects have been canceled. As for the remaining two episodes of The Walking Dead: The Final Season, Telltale has said that they are looking for other ways to bring it to the players. Currently, a skeleton crew is busy completing specific obligations, such as finishing the Minecraft: Story Mode project porting to Netflix. *With the closing of Telltale a lot of interesting information has come out about them. Remember the first three games I mentioned at the start of the Telltale story? Those were the only ones making good money. Furthermore, multiple former employees have come out and hit them with a class action lawsuit for bad treatment, and post-layoff support. *Burt Reynolds, Oscar-nominated actor and owner of the manliest mustache ever, has died due to a heart attack on September 6 at the age of 82. On September 20 his ex-wife and son held a private memorial service for Reynolds at a funeral home in North Palm Beach, Florida. Those in attendance included FSU coach Bobby Bowden, friend Lee Corso, and quarterback Doug Flutie. Reynolds has became well know through his comedy films such as The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, Hooper, and Semi-Tough. Rest in piece Burt. *Bill Coby has been found guilty for the sexual assault charges and been sentenced to three to ten years in prison. During his first day in prison, he asked vanilla pudding to be his first meal and tripped down some stairs. Considering his old age and failing health, many expect Cosby to die in prison. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Say the date and your age in the comments and I will add you to the list! Battle of the Season It's that time again, Battle of the Season. Post your favorite battles of the last three months in the comments and a poll will be up later when where you can vote for the best battle.